The Genderbending Necklace
by anna2772
Summary: what if, one morning, you get turned into a girl after living all your life as a normal, teenage boy? WARNING: poor grammar and spelling PAIRINGS: Fem!27xAll
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, I've never wrote anything like this before, so any spelling or grammar mistakes you see, could you kindly send me a private message for me to edit? That'll be great, and here is the prologue, hope you like it. **

**Add this to your favourite; please follow or review it if you like it, Always remember that even 1 more fav, follow or review makes me just so happy. :D thanks.**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi—I mean, Tsunahime was in deep, deep trouble.

"Ahaha… this is a dream, right? It must be, Reborn… I mean, there's no way that I could be a—ouch! What was that for, Reborn?!" the brunet was clearly annoyed by the slap.

"… Does it hurt, dame-tsuna?" Reborn questioned the poor brunet. "OF COURSE IT DOES, REBORN! WHAT DO YOU THINK —oww!" "Good. Then now you know that this isn't a dream. It's happening right now, in reality. "

The infant put a giant mirror in front of the brunet, who stand there and saw— a girl. She had long brunet hair that came down to her waist, still wearing boys' pyjamas with white polka dots with yellow stars.

"… … Reborn?" he—I mean, she muttered. "Yea, dame-tsuna?" "Did you do something to me while I was sleeping?" she questioned the infant, turning slowly. "There wasn't anything particular I did while you slept," the infant continued, "but one thing that woke me up this early in the morning in my precious weekends… _you_." He continued, "I mean, dame-Tsuna, what happened to you? What on earth is going on…?" the infant muttered.

* * *

**Okay, I know it sucks, but if you like it even by a tinny weeny bit, please review! Thankyou :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm still not used to the fact that I'm writing a fanfic… and I'm an author… (Kind of) but thank you all for your kind reviews… *tears up* although it was only 7, but it really encouraged me to continue this poor-grammar-with-horrible-plot fanfic! thank you, everyone! *smiles brightly***

**All the thanks to the people who reviewed my poor story!**

**Add this to your favourite; please follow or review it if you like it, Always remember that even 1 more fav, follow or review makes me just so happy. :D thanks.**

* * *

Tsuna was now out in the namimori shopping district, hoping that she doesn't run into anyone that she knows.

_This is a mess…_ she thought. _I still don't get it… how did this happen?_

* * *

**Flashback**

"Reborn… what should I do?! I can't go to school or hang out with my friends in this situation! I will never be able to live my normal life again!" and with that, the poor brunet started to sob.

"dame-Tsuna…" the infant called, "stop crying!" and with that, she stopped sobbing, but hiccupped instead.

"… Reborn… what should I do?" she asked, this time with a serious tone.

"well, it's weekends, so you don't have school," reborn continued, "we should go out and have a look around to calm you down first. Then we could think about how this happened."

"But Reborn, why can't we talk about this now?" Tsuna questioned the infant.

Reborn answered, "You are not in the condition to talk calmly; you could break down any minute, like when you did just then, and I would not like the sight of seeing a little lady like you cry, even if you are the dame-Tsuna I know."

The brunet immediately blushed with hearing the word 'lady' being referred to her. _Wait, I shouldn't be blushing! I'm a man!_(Sure you are, dame-Tsuna) She thought to herself.

"Well Tsuna, we should hurry up before maman wakes up. Put these clothes on and I'll leave a note saying we will be out taking some cool breeze or something." Reborn said, going through the closet picking some clothes that Tsuna should wear.

"Hold on reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Why are you choosing my clothes for me to wear?"

"Because you are a little lady now," Reborn continued, "and a lady should dress up properly."

Tsuna blushed again, but this time, she didn't know that she blushed.

The infant shoved some white T-shirt, orange jacket and denim short.

"What, you expect me to wear these?" Tsuna exclaimed, putting on her best are-you-serious face. "the shorts are too short! I wouldn't even fit in these; I wore these when I was still in primary school!"

"Well you will fit in those, try it while I write the note to leave on the table." Reborn said, slamming the door shut behind him as he left the room.

Surprisingly enough, she did fit in those clothes. Her chest felt a little bit tight, but everything else was perfect as if it was made just for her.

Wow, Reborn was right! Tsuna thought, very surprised.

"Are you done, dame-Tsuna?" came a little voice through the door.

She opened the door, and the infant smirked seeing the clothes fitted perfectly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tsuna said in a whispering voice. "We should sneak out while we have the chance to!"

Reborn agreed to the statement she made, and jumped on her shoulder wearing his invisible set of clothes that Gianini made.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Hey Tsuna," reborn called, "we should make you a name for you. How about Sawada Tsunahime?"

Tsuna replied, "That sounds like a good name… I like it, from now onwards, my name will be Sawada Tsunahime!"

Then the brunet noticed something. "Hey Reborn…?" she called.

"Yea, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn answered, a bit curious.

"Is that the cake shop that Kyoko-chan and Haru goes for their so-called 'reward day'?" the brunet asked, her eyes twinkling from excitement.

Reborn noticed those pair of eyes and replied with a sigh, "Do you want to do check?"

As soon as she heard those words, she happily smiled a bright smile and went in to the cake shop.

In the shop, she saw tons and tons of types of cakes, which she didn't even knew what they meant.

_Wow! This is like… like… so awesome!_ She thought, her eyes twinkling from excitement.

She heard Reborn say something to her, but she didn't realize because she was too busy thinking what would be the tastiest.

She turned around to see some more varieties of cakes, when she saw a pair of eyes watching her in amazement.

_It's Kyoko-chan!_ The brunet thought to herself. _And Haru and Chrome! Wait, Chrome? Since when did she start celebrating the reward day? Wait, why is Kyoko-chan looking at me…? *gasp* did she realize that it's me?_

Thinking of all the possible situation that could happen, the brunet froze there.

"Ano…" the auburn haired girl spoke, "are you okay?"

Tsuna then realized that she was looking this way because she was wondering around for too long.

"Everything's fine…" brunet replied with a small smile on her face, "but I don't know what these cakes are… if you don't mind, would you recommend me one?"

"Sure! Do you like chocolates? Oh, I forgot to introduce. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. This is Miura Haru," she said, putting her palm in direction of dark-brown haired girl, "and this is Dokuro Chrome." Again, putting her palm in direction of the eye patched girl.

Both girls smiled, hearing that Kyoko was introducing them to the brunet.

"Hi!/Hello… um…"

"Er, Sawada Tsunahime. Nice to meet you." The brunet replied, with a bright smile.

The three girls looked surprised, hearing the name of the brunet's name was so similar to one particular boy they knew.

"If for any chance, do you have a family member named Tsunayoshi?" the dark haired girl spoke.

"No, but his name sounds very similar to mine…" brunet said, trying so hard not to look like she's lying.

"Is that so…" three girls spoke at once, looking disappointed, making brunet giggle a bit.

"So are there any suggestions that may interest me? And I do happen to love chocolates." Brunet said, trying not to giggle.

"Is that so? Then, for chocolate lovers like you…" auburn haired girl giggled.

"It's gotta be the chocolate cheesecake!" dark-haired girl joined in, with a small smile.

Chrome decided to join as well, but then she saw the Vongola and Natsu ring in brunet's finger, making her wonder about it.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**So, I decided to upload because I felt like it :D uploading two days in a row can be very tiring.**

**I tried to make this chapter long, mostly because the prologue was so short. And if you have any questions to ask about this fiction, please private message me, and I'll answer it in either the front bit or the back bit of the chapter.**

**But I will not answer spoiler-related questions, and that includes the pairings.**

**Oh and about the pairings, this is an everyone27.**

**And if you like this even by a tinny weeny bit, please review! Thankyou :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, I can see that some people like all27, and I'm quite relieved to hear it.**

**Okay, here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it! (BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHROME! :D)**

**Add this to your favourite; please follow or review it if you like it, Always remember that even 1 more fav, follow or review makes me just so happy. :D thanks.**

* * *

"That was enjoyable," Tsuna said with a happy grin, "who would've known that eating cakes would be this enjoyable when you're a girl?"

Reborn just sat there quietly, thinking of excuses to for this situation so maman could understand.

"Reborn? Do you want to try this chocolate cheesecake that my 'new' friends bought for me?" brunet asked, hoping to get a reply from the daydreaming infant.

"…huh? Uh, sure, dame-Tsuna, Why not." Reborn replied, waking up from his daydream.

Tsuna smiled happily from the fact that Reborn would like to try the cake that Tsuna liked. _Huh?_ Tsuna thought, looking at a fancy store. _Was that store always there? I never realized it when I walked here before… do girls realize things a lot better than boys? Is that why I'm realizing the store now? Hmm… interestin—uwah!_

"Uwah! /Ack!" Tsuna was flung back onto her back. Rubbing her head out of pain, Tsuna realized two good-looking (that's right, good lookin', smokin' hot boys have appeared! Guess who?) Boys were looking at her, worried. (Well at least one of them were)

"Are you alright?" the black-haired one spoke, "sorry for that, Gokudera and I weren't paying attention. Gokudera, you apologize too!"

The grey-haired one spoke, "huh?! Why the hell should I be apologizing, yakyu-baka?! It was her that bumped into me!"

"Ah… it's alright… *gasp*! My chocolate cheesecake!" Tsuna realized, looking at the cake that was on the ground now.

With that, both boys turned to see the cake all smudged and smashed. Seeing this, the boys felt even bad.

"The cake that Kyoko, Haru and Chrome picked out for me…" muttered Tsuna, almost at tears, "it's ruined…" she said, now sobbing.

"Er… um… we can buy it for you again, is that alright?" Gokudera muttered, now feeling guilty.

"No… *sob* that was the last one of the day… hic!" Tsuna said, now hiccupping.

Boys both paled as they heard the sentence. They were panicking, and for some reason, they couldn't stand the sight of the girl crying in front of them, and they hated the fact that they couldn't do anything to get this girl to stop crying.

"Maa maa… calm down. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi and this is Gokudera Hayato." The black-haired boy spoke, introducing him and the grey- haired buy.

"Hey! Don't tell random people your name! And why did you tell her my name as well, yakyu-baka?!" Gokudera yelled, lecturing Yamamoto about how you shouldn't trust strangers so easily.

The lecturing went on and on, making brunet giggle a little.

Brunet finally calmed down, "my name is Sawada Tsunahime," she introduced herself to the boys, "and yes Gokudera-kun, you're right about how you shouldn't trust strangers."

The boys were relieved on how she looked happy again.

"… I'm sorry about your cake," Gokudera apologised, "maybe we can buy you another one some other time."

"No, it's fine, really," Tsuna said, "but I would like to be friends with you. You two seem pretty friendly to me."

"Haha, thank you. /Me? Friendly?" they both shouted out at the same time, making each other very surprised.

Tsuna giggled a bit, making both boys blush for some reason. (Wink wink nudge nudge ;))

Then Tsuna noticed someone with white hair jogging through the shopping district in the distance. The boys realized that brunet was staring and turned that way to find an extreme boxer jogging.

"Senpai!" Yamamoto called out to the white turf-head, making him turn the direction he was jogging to and run towards them.

"Yo, octopus-head, Yamamoto!" the boxer smiled, "and this is…?"

"Ah, Sawada Tsunahime, nice to meet you!" Tsuna introduced herself then smiled brightly.

All boys blushed, "S-Sasagawa Ryohei… to the extreme." the boxer stuttered a bit, making Gokudera and Yamamoto surprised.

"Sasagawa?" brunet thought aloud, "if, for any chance, do you know Kyoko?" brunet asked.

Ryohei looked surprised to hear that name, "how do you extremely know my little sister's name?"

"I thought so," Tsuna made a small smile. "It'll be reliable to have an extreme onii-san like you. I'm jealous."

Ryohei blushed, and for some reason, Gokudera and Yamamoto felt a bit of… jealousy spark in their heart.

"I… um… er… have to go to my afternoon practice! See ya to the extreme!" Ryohei said, stuttering again.

"Sure. Say my regards to Kyoko please, Ryohei-san." Tsuna said.

With that, the boxer left, leaving the two boys behind with the girl.

"Um, we should get going too," Yamamoto remembered, "come on, Gokudera. Let's go. See you around, Tsuna!"

"Oh, right. Bye, Juudaim—I mean, Tsuna!" Gokudera said a farewell as well, and the boys left.

_Phew._ Tsuna thought as she watched them go their way. _I thought I was going to get discovered~~ I didn't know that acting would be this hard…_

"Good work, dame-Tsuna," Reborn praised his student, "good acting I see here. Since when did you do this well in acting?"

"Haha… I guess… natural-born talent?" Tsuna joked.

_Maybe, who knows? _Reborn thought. _Dame-Tsuna could be a natural-born actor, actually._

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked, "Should we head home?"

"Yea… it'll be a good idea to think of an excuse as we go," Reborn replied, "how about we tell her that you're their distant cousin? Or maybe…"

"Hai, hai." Tsuna smiled, also thinking of an excuse.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**So how was it? Our favorite boys have appeared this chapter~~**

**And they seem to have some special feelings for Tsuna~~ *kyaaa* (fangirl scream)**

**Gokudera: I do not!**

**LE ME: shut up, I know you do. I'm the writer. Mwahahaha~~~**

**Le Tsuna suddenly appears!**

**Tsuna: what are we talking about? Let me join in too!**

**Gokudera: uwaah no… nothing, Tsuna!**

**LE ME: yea, nothing. (With lots of sarcasm)**

**If you like this even by a tinny weeny bit, please review! Thankyou :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**I just found out that 1,223 people viewed my story, but only 32 have followed it, and 25 have added it as their favourite!**

**But I just feel grateful that they even saw my crappy story… it makes me feel happy :D**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 3! Some new characters are making appearance! I wonder who it is…? *chuckles***

**Please add this to your favourite, follow or review it if you like it, Always remember that even 1 more favourite, follow or review makes me just so happy. :D thanks.**

* * *

Down the streets of Namimori, a particular brunet and an invisible infant, on her shoulder, was walking up the street.

"How about this, Reborn? Some mad inventor have invented a gender bending machine, used me as his test, it worked, but from the impact, I was sent flying." The brunet said, proud of the idea that she just thought of.

"Do you know what those kinds of ideas are called?" Reborn questioned the brunet.

"What? Is it something like, an excellent idea?" Brunet answered, her eyes gleaming in excitement of the answer.

"Trash." Reborn said, mimicking Xanxus. (haha ROFL)

Reborn could see the excitement fading away from her face and slowly turning into depression.

"Huh?" Tsuna noticed something, "what's that murderous aura over there?"

Reborn noticed this too, "Tsuna, hurry up and check who's emitting that aura. Hurry!"

"Hai, hai." Tsuna said, putting her gloves on and eating one pill.

She reached the park, where she saw…

_Hibari-san and Mukuro?!_ She thought. _Why are they having a death-spar? And why of all places, in the park?! They are breaking all the equipments!_

Reborn realized that Tsuna was anxious, because she was biting her nails. It was one of the old habits that you can't fix.

"dame-Tsuna," Reborn finally spoke, "if you are that worried, then why don't you go stop them?"

_Eh? What?_ Tsuna thought. "Wait, Reborn—argh!"

The next thing she realized was she being on the ground, on her face.

"I-itai…" sitting upright, Tsuna complained to Reborn, "what was that for?!"

"You'll see." Reborn said with a suspicious grin.

Tsuna immediately felt a death glare beaming onto her.

_Hiee! Hibari-san and Mukuro! Tsuna screamed in her mind. They noticed me!_ (Well after all that ruckus you made, it'll be strange not to)

Tsuna gulped. "A-ano…"

"Hervibore/Vongola, why are you here? Are you here to stop us or something?" they both said at the same time.

"Hiee! How do you know that it's me?!" Tsuna screamed, "You wouldn't be able to recognise me in this form!"

"Easy," Mukuro answered, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can see you're a girl now, bu—wait a minute… WAIT. A girl?!"

"?!" Hibari was obviously shocked, too, to make such surprised face.

"Yes. I'm a girl now," Tsuna answered calmly, "but even Reborn doesn't know the reason behind it. Do you have any ideas?" Tsuna looked up; making the cutest worried face they have ever seen.

"…!" they both were stunned.

A nosebleed followed shortly, and they both collapsed on the floor.

"Aah! Hibari-san! Mukuro!" Tsuna screamed, "Reborn, what should I do?!"

Reborn thought for a bit, and then answered: "well, they collapsed, so we can't leave them here to die. Let's explain the situation truthfully to maman and let them rest on the couch at home."

"Got it!" Tsuna then gulped a pill, then grabbed both boys by their ankle and flew to home.

* * *

**Time skip to an hour later…**

… _nm… where am I?_ Hibari thought. _What happened? Wait… let's think things through. I had a light spar with the pineapple… then a herbivore got in the way… which was a girl… for some unknown reason. Then I felt something dropping from my nose and then I… collapsed…? No!_

"… Nm…" Hibari desperately tried to wake up, "Aah! /Gah!" and Tsuna was there, very surprised, sitting next to him.

"W-where am I?" Hibari asked Tsuna, shaking his head due to dizziness.

"We're in my living room, Hibari-san." Tsuna said, looking relieved that he'd woken up.

"I see that you've woken up, that's a relief." A voice came from behind Tsuna, surprising them both.

"'Kaa-san! You sure surprised me!" Tsuna said, looking at her smiling mother.

"I hope that I didn't ruin your romantic time alone," she giggled, "but if I did, I'm sorry."

Both Blushed. "Kaa-san! W-w-what are you talking about?!" Tsuna said, blushing and yelling furiously.

"Arara? Why's baka-Tsuna red?" Lambo said, popping out of nowhere.

"Lambo! W-what do you mean? I-I'm not red or anything!" Tsuna yelled, disagreeing with the cow child.

"Lambo! Behave!" I-pin soon popped out of nowhere, too, chasing Lambo to get him to apologise to the brunet.

"I'm never going to! Ba—ka!" Lambo sticked his tongue out at I-pin, soon bumping into something, "arara? What's this?" Lambo looked up to find a furious Hibari.

"Hiee! Baka-Tsuna! Help me!" Lambo ran into her arm, squizzing his head in between her breasts.

"Eh…? KYAA! Lambo! Get off!" Tsuna screamed, trying to pull Lambo out.

"What's with all these noise…?" Mukuro finally woke up, only have another nosebleed, looking at Lambo in her… well… yea, and Hibari had a nosebleed soon after, and they fainted all over again. (I cannot believe that I just wrote this… ROFL)

* * *

**And let's time skip to another hour later.**

"Aah! /Gah!" this time, Hibari and Mukuro woke up at the same time.

"Ah, I see that you're awake, that's a relief," the infant greeted them. "Tsuna had a shock of all those things that happened just then. She's downstairs, and all the pests are away thanks to maman who went shopping with them. Dame-Tsuna will explain things slowly, so let's go down stairs."

Reborn went down first to the dining room, followed by Hibari and Mukuro.

"Dame-Tsuna! Have you calmed down enough to talk?" Reborn asked her, with a hint of worried tone in the sentence.

They saw her wiping her face, to be specific, her eyes. They immediately knew that she was crying out of all the shock she went through today.

"Are you… okay, herbivore?" Hibari asked first, feeling a little bit worried inside.

"Of course I'm alright, Hibari-san!" she tried her best to sound cheerful, but her voice was still trembling and she wasn't turning around.

Reborn was annoyed by the fact that she was trying to act again, and the fact that she said something to him with her back turned.

"Turn around, dame-Tsuna!" and he turned the chair around forcefully.

All of them were shocked, shocked to see the brunet crying so… so… quietly. Her tears were rolling down her cheeks and dropping on her lap soundlessly, and she wasn't even making a sound. Not even a tiny sobbing sound.

She bursted out of her chair and ran into her room and closed the door shut.

All three of them were shocked.

The first one to speak was Reborn, "Um… I guess then I'll have to tell you what happened this morning."

The infant then started speaking.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**So how did you like it? Did you even like it? Well I hope you did!**

**Hibari&Mukuro: why are we having so many nosebleeds? And why did we faint 2 times in a row?! Answer it, writer! We'll kill you/bite you to death if you don't answer!**

**LE ME: ha, you can't kill me! I'm the writer! Haha!**

**Tsuna: um… writer-chan…**

**LE ME: (shoves Hibari&Mukuro aside) what is it, my dear sweet Tsunahime? Do you want someone to be your man? I can do that very easily, you know. (Smiles evilly)**

**Tsuna: it's nothing like that, I just had to ask… why did you put Lambo in my… my… there?! Why? I seriously cried because of sexual harassment!**

**LE ME: oh that's nothing compared to other things you'll experience later in the chapter. Think of it as a… warming up, okay?**

**Tsuna: WHAT?!**

**Hibari&Mukuro: *faints of extreme blood loss***

**Tsuna: Ah! Hibari-san! Mukuro! Hang in there!**

**At that time, Hibari&Mukuro thought of the same ol' things that all boys think about… perverted things. (You could probably guess what they're imagining…)**

**Hibari: ah… now I can die in peace… *closes eyes and smile peacefully***

**Mukuro: yea… me too… *high fives Hibari then closes eyes & smile peacefully***

**LE ME: *chuckles* well they could magically wake up if you give them a light kiss on the lips… *giggle***

**Tsuna: what! *blushes immediately then faints***

**LE ME:well that's that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**If you liked this even by a tinny weeny bit, please review! Thankyou :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! LE WRITER here! **

**I'm glad that people liked the third chapter… seriously; I laughed my head off writing that.**

**Here we go! Chapter 4!**

**Add this to your favourite; please follow or review it if you like it, Always remember that even 1 more fav, follow or review makes me just so happy. :D thanks.**

* * *

Reborn started explaining the situation to HIbari and Mukuro, who were still shocked.

The infant explained how in the morning, they found out that Tsuna was turned into a girl, how they met Kyoko, Haru and Chrome, which Mukuro showed some interest to the story due to the fact that Chrome was involved, how they ran into Gokudera, Yamamoto then Ryohei joined in soon, Reborn also added that they showed some kind of feelings for Tsuna, making both boys twitch, and he added that she had to act it all out, as if she she was a total stranger. And finally, how Tsuna dragged (sort of) them both into her house when they collapsed.

Both boys' eyes shadowed when they heard that they were dragged into her house.

_How humiliating!_ Both boys thought, _now my reputation will crumble into pieces! _(If you had any, that is)

While the boys were mentally screaming, Bianchi came out behind the door, with Fuuta.

"Is that why Tsuna-nii is in her room?" Fuuta asked the infant, looking gravely concerned.

"Yes, that'll be one of the factors that she's currently in her room," Reborn added at the end, "and also…"

"Also what?" Hibari and Mukuro all asked at the same time.

"When you both were still fainted…" Reborn answered, pointing at the pineapple and the prefect.

"Wait," the pineapple pointed out, "Are we talking about the first or the second time?"

"The first time," Reborn also added, "And don't get in my way of speaking."

The infant sighed, then started.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Reborn?" Tsuna suddenly spoke up in the middle of the flight to her house.

"Yea, dame-Tsuna, I can hear you," Reborn answered, "What is it?"

"I haven't thought about this…" the brunet bit her lower lip, "but how do we speak truthfully to mum? Would she believe us, and the ridiculous story?"

"Fool," Reborn smacked her in the head, ignoring the complaint about how it hurt, "she'd have to believe us, especially seeing you in that form. And if you think positively, she might know why it happened."

"She might? Really?" Tsuna's eyes gleamed in the excitement that she could be back to normal again.

"Yea, but it's only estimation," Reborn said in honesty, "after all, we don't even know how it happened."

"Oh… right," Tsuna said, her excitement fading a little, but not completely, "but I won't lose hope!"

Reborn smiled._ That's the spirit, dame-Tsuna. Don't lose that spirit. _

Soon, they both noticed the familiar house. "We're here," Reborn muttered to himself.

She landed carefully, trying not to hurt the boys during the landing.

She knocked on the door. The door was opened by Fuuta, who seemed surprised to see a brunet standing in front of the door, with two familiar looking boys behind her, on the ground.

"Um…" Fuuta finally spoke, "can I help you, onee-san?"

"Fuuta…!" brunet burst into tears looking at the familiar face, "I… I…!"

"Stop crying, dame-Tsuna!" Reborn appeared out of nowhere, slapping her in the face.

"Dame-Tsuna?!" Fuuta looked surprised to hear that referred to a girl, "does that mean… this is… Tsuna –'nii?! But how…?"

"No time to explain," Reborn quickly said, "could you get some help to get these pathetic boys onto some couch?"

"Wait wait wait, HOLD IT THERE, ARCOBALENO! How dare you call me pathetic?!" Mukuro suddenly cut the sentence the infant was telling.

"Just shut up and listen for the time being," Reborn sounded annoyed, "besides, you did look pretty pathetic, lying on the ground like that."

Mukuro looked like he was about to kill, but had to hold it in to hear the rest of the story. Besides, even Hibari was holding it in, and if he can't, then he'll just look like an ill-tempered pineapple.

"Alright," Bianchi suddenly popped into the conversation to wrap it all up, "if you boys can be quiet for the time being, that'll be great. Reborn, could you please continue?"

Reborn sighed, "Alright. Where was I…?"

After Bianchi and maman helped us move the boys onto the couch, we started explaining things to them.

"… and that's how I'm here right now." Tsuna summed it all up in that sentence.

"…" all of them looked shocked, except for maman.

"'Kaa-san?" Tsuna asked her nervously, "do you know anything about how this happened?

All eyes landed on maman.

She finally spoke, "this might shock you, but…" she paused for a second, "I know everything about how and why this happened."

And like she said, Tsuna was shocked.

"Wait here while I fetch something from my drawer. It won't take too long." She went and got a small necklace, which had the initials 'ST' graved on it.

"What's that, maman?" Reborn asked, looking suspiciously at the small object that she was holding in her hands.

"It's a charm," she answered, "a magical charm that would've protected you… until now."

_Protect me?_ Tsuna thought in disbelief. "Is that the reason that I've turned into a girl?"

"It is," maman made a small smile, "and you weren't turned into a girl… you were a girl to begin with."

Everyone looked puzzled, making maman giggle a little.

"One day…" she began to feel nostalgic looking at the necklace, "a certain brunet girl was born in the namimori hospital. Her name was Sawada Tsunahime," this name made both Tsuna and Reborn surprised, because they randomly thought of it and used it, "she was a blessed child; she was as healthy as any baby could be, and was as cute as a button," maman smiled thinking of how small the baby used to be, now grown into a beautiful young adult, "we, both your father and I, were both happy with a child like that. We were a happy family, until…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Ahh how I love the cliffhangers… I just love teasing people!**

**Tsuna: Writer-san…**

**LE ME: yes, my sweet little Tsunahime? Have you made up your mind about what man you want to be with?**

**Tsuna: *blushes* n-no! It's not that…**

**LE ME: then what is it, my dear?**

**Tsuna: when will I be re-appearing?**

**LE ME: *thinking quick* … I do not know.**

**Tsuna: What! What do you… wait! (Shoves brunet aside to finish off)**

**Well that's that, I'll be doing a little question corner every Saturday, and I do not update stories on Sunday! Please ask your question in your review, or just private messaging me is fine. Until then, goodbye, people!**

**If you like this, please review! Thankyou :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, hey! LE WRITER here!**

**So I didn't see any questions asked to me, so I just decided to post a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Add this to your favourite; please follow or review it if you like it, Always remember that even 1 more fav, follow or review makes me just so happy. :D thanks.**

* * *

"Until… that incident." Maman continued, as all the others were listening awfully quietly, even Lambo.

Tsuna gulped hard. What kind of incident could it be? An accident of some sort?

"We came across a lady doing fortune telling, and the rumours were that the lady was 100% accurate, all the time," Maman continued, now with a small smile on.

_A fortune teller?!_ Tsuna sweat dropped, feeling kind of relieved to hear that it wasn't anything too serious.

"We didn't know about her accuracy when we saw her first, and we didn't even know that she was a fortune teller. But the words she mumbled changed your fate, Tsu-kun," maman was looking at Tsuna, whom had a smile on, "she mumbled that something terrible was going to happen to you in few years or so," maman frowned slightly saying the sentence, "we looked surprised to hear those words from an old lady we haven't even met before, but we decided to trust her, mainly because…" she paused for a second, "Tsu-kun, you seemed interested to hear those words, and we decided to listen to it more. All she said was, because you were born as a girl, you will meet terrible incidents happen to you. She then handed this necklace to us," she said, holding the necklace up again, "saying it will have affects that would last until the bad lucks were partly gone, to the point that you alone will be able to withstand those terrible things. We tried to ask her what the effects were, but she was gone before we knew it."

"That's it?" Tsuna suddenly spoke up, "that couldn't be it! I mean… you trusted a stranger saying random stuff to you?"

"Yes," maman answered, "we trusted her only because you decided to, so it's partly your own fault as well, Tsu-kun."

"Then…" Tsuna gulped hard, "then I can't go back to being a boy?"

Maman sighed hearing those words, "Tsu-kun, you were born as a girl. If we didn't trust the lady and raised you as a girl since, who knows what could've happened to you."

She was right. She risked all those things for her. "'Kaa… 'Kaa-san! Uwaaa…"

She threw herself into maman's arms, now realising that she has done for her.

"*sob sob…* *hic* I—I'm sorry, 'kaa-san! I… I… *hic*" Tsuna couldn't get the words out, when she was patted on her head.

"There, there, Tsu-kun," she said, patting Tsuna gently on her head, "no need to cry over it; it's all happened in the past."

"…yea…" Tsuna smiled, now calmed, though tears were still streaming down her face.

**-Back to the present-**

Both boys were awfully quiet, even though the story had ended.

"So…" Hibari suddenly spoke up, "how's she going to go to the school normally?"

All of them could swear that Reborn stiffed up for the moment he had asked the question.

"Well…" the infant answered, after thinking about it, "how about we pretend that Tsunayoshi was sent abroad for studies, since he was so horrible at everything?"

All heads nodded in agreement that Tsuna was horrible at studying. (Tsuna: Hey!)

"Then how do we explain Tsunahime at the school?" Mukuro suddenly popped up, asking the most important question.

Reborn thought for a sec, then replied, "We add Tsunahime to school as Tsunayoshi's distant cousin, so it wouldn't be surprising for them to have the same surname, Sawada.

All head nodded again. "Then," Bianchi spoke up this time, "I'll go get Tsuna so we can make arrangements."

"Okay, Bianchi, I'll trust you to do that." Reborn said, making Bianchi blush.

Bianchi went upstairs to fetch Tsuna.

Mukuro spoke, "I forgot to do something important, so I have to go."

Mukuro left, leaving awkward silence between Hibari, Reborn and Fuuta.

"… Should I go fetch the forms needed for school transfer?" Hibari broke the silence, mentioning the most important thing.

"Yea, you go do that. Thanks, Hibari." Reborn said, as Hibari turned around towards the door.

"What should I do, Reborn?" Fuuta asked.

"Hmm…" Reborn thought for a second, "can you go upstairs and check if Bianchi is going alright, and also check that dame-Tsuna's not crying. It'll be troublesome if she was still sobbing over the touching scene."

"Got it, Reborn!" but just as Fuuta turned towards the door; he heard the front gate opening.

"Uhahaha! The great Lambo-sama is back!" everyone heard the familiar annoying voice as Lambo rushed into the dining room.

"Lambo! Behave!" I-pin soon rushed in, too, into the dining room.

"Uwah… Lambo! I-pin! Stop chasing each other!" ironically; saying that, Fuuta soon joined the chase, to stop Lambo from doing anything foolish.

The Sawada residence have become livelier; making Tsuna, who just walked into the dining room where all the noises were made, smile.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I am planning to make a poll to determine who's going to be the lucky boy to be with Tsunahime at the end! And yes, I will take the result into consideration of the ending!**

**But I won't make it now, because not all boys have appeared. Muhuhuhu… guess who it is!**

**Tsuna: *blushes immediately* W-WHAT?! M… MY… BOYFRIEND?! **

**LE ME: silly Tsunahime, of course I didn't mean it as your boyfriend!**

**All the boy guardians: *gasp* it's not?!**

**Tsuna: phew… it'll be awkward to have a relationship with my guardians…**

**LE ME: wait, wait, wait, I'm not finished talking!**

**Tsuna& the boy guardians: *gulp*(expecting different things, of course)**

**LE ME: I meant it as… Tsuna's future Groom!**

**Tsuna: *turns pale*?!**

**All the boys: *imagines Tsuna in a wedding dress* … *nosebleeds***

**Hibari: hey… herbivore…**

**Tsuna: *worried about all of them* yes, Hibari-san?**

**Hibari: marry me, now.**

**All the other boys: hey! No fair, Hibari! /damn skylark!**

**Tsuna: *goes pale even further and faints***

**All the boys: *gasp* Tsuna! /Juudaime! /Herbivore! /Vongola! /Sawada!**

**LE ME: well… this ended a bit… chaotic, but oh well.**

**See you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm sorry I'm late today... A lot of things happened, and I couldn't finish on time... *couch*becauseIwasbusywatchingTVsho ws*cough***

**But yeah, I'm back, people!**

**I hope you like the chapter 6, I finished in a rush, so it might be crap.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Sunday has gone in a flash, now it was a normal weekday.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn tried his hardest not to kick the brunet, mainly because she was now a girl, "wake up, dame-Tsuna!"

"Huh?" luckily, Tsuna opened her eyes in a nick of time, "wha… Reborn, what are you—"

"Just hurry up and come downstairs," Reborn smirked, "we have a surprise for you."

Tsuna just stared blankly at the air, before waking up completely and heading downstairs.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, you're early today!" Maman said, surprised, but soon chuckled, "I'm making breakfast right now, go and check the living room! Hurry!"

Tsuna, who has no idea what is going on, just headed to the living room as told.

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta exclaimed, "Cover your eyes!"

Again, Tsuna did what was told, and covered her eyes. Following the child to the living room, who soon said that she can open her eyes now, she found a female Namimori middle uniform in front of her.

The uniform was nothing special; her dress shirt and her jumper was the only thing that remained, and the rest was changed. Like her pants were now skirts, and instead of tie, she wore a red ribbon around her neck.

She turned, surprised, "Reborn! How am I going to go to school with my current form?"

Reborn smirked, expecting the question to come out of her mouth, "don't worry, we have it all arranged. You are Sawada Tsunahime, who is Tsunayoshi's distant cousin, and we made it that Tsunayoshi was sent abroad for his studies."

Tsuna just stood there, shocked. They were all prepared! All of them!

She mumbled, touched, "Reborn… thank you…"

"No worries, dame-Tsuna," Reborn smirked, "but I'll be following you, hidden, at least a metre apart, because it's your first day at school."

Tsuna was seriously touched, but sweat-dropped at the last part. When she was about to thank him again, maman called out, "breakfasts are ready!" and in a blink of an eye, everyone rushed into dining room to have breakfast.

Tsuna sweat-dropped again, also hurrying herself into the dining room.

-Time skip-after the breakfast-

Tsuna tried the uniform on, when a knock came through the door.

"Come in." Tsuna said while putting on her jumper.

It was maman who knocked, to check if she was alright with her new uniform.

"Tsu-kun…" maman spoke, "you look so cute wearing that! I better take a picture of it!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped as her mum went back downstairs to find a camera, when Reborn came in.

"Dame-Tsuna, is the size right for you?" Reborn asked.

"Yea, I guess… how did you know my size?" brunet asked, curiously.

"Easy," Tsuna hoped she hadn't asked this question as she saw Reborn smirked, "Your neck is half the size as your waist." (It is actually true, I tried it)

Tsuna sighed in relief as she heard this. _It wasn't much,_ she thought.

"Tsu-kun-!" a voice came from downstairs, "you'll be late if you leave the house any later than now-!"

"Okay, 'Kaa-san!" Tsuna started packing things she needed, her gloves, her pills, her rings, her textbook…

"Tsu-kun-!" maman called out again.

"Hai, hai, I'm coming!" Tsuna yelled as she went downstairs.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn suddenly called out, stopping the brunet, "you may need to fly all the way to the school."

"Why?" Tsuna asked in curiosity.

Reborn sighed, looking at how naïve she was, "You wouldn't want meeting your guardians on the way to school, so you?" Reborn reminded her.

"Oh yeah…" Tsuna thought for a while, then putting her gloves on and gulping a pill, which allowed her to enter the HDWM.

"'Kaa-san," Tsuna smiled brightly, "I'll be heading off."

"Take care!" maman yelled out as she saw the brunet fly further and further away, until she was just a dot.

"Well then…" maman looked up to the sky; "should I go do some grocery shopping while the kid was gone?" she smiled.

Tsuna flew past Yamamoto and Gokudera, whom noticed nothing while she was passing them.

_Phew…_ Tsuna mentally sighed in relief.

She soon saw the school building, and landed in a small street, just beside the front entrance, where no one walked past.

She walked casually out of the street, where she saw the school entrance, with a prefect leaning on it.

Tsuna saw the prefect and soon enough, he, too, noticed the brunet, but ignored her like Reborn told him to do so.

The brunet was assigned in the same classroom she once was in, when she was still a boy.

Tsuna mentally sighed, wondering if she could fit in well.

Following the teacher to her classroom, Tsuna noticed another boy that transferred here, standing in front of the classroom door.

The boy turned around, realising the presence behind him. He chuckled, but Tsuna was just shocked.

"MU—MUKURO?! Why?!" Tsuna yelled out in surprise and shock, "Are you here because Reborn told you to?! Damn that Reborn!"

Somewhere in the school, the above mentioned infant sneezed, he thought, _oh, Tsuna's cursing me already. Good, looks like my plan has succeeded._

The teacher glared at the brunet in surprise, "do you know him?" the teacher asked.

"Y-yes, kind of…" Tsuna looked clearly annoyed from the fact that Mukuro was beside her, smiling creepily.

"Then it makes things easier for us," Tsuna had a bad feeling about the next line coming up, "get along with him, would you?" Tsuna's hyper institution was right again.

The teacher opened the door, making the class quiet down, and then he started, "I have two news for you!"

Someone randomly called out; "are they good or bad news?"

The teacher actually thought about this question for a bit, then answered; "it depends on you," making all students murmur and wonder about their so-called 'news'.

"First, Sawada Tsunayoshi has gone abroad for his studies," the sentence was enough for the students to whisper among themselves, but the teacher ignored them, "secondly, we have two transfer students in our class!" with the last sentence, the class went berserk about who they could be.

The teacher signalled both of them to come in, so they did.

Kyoko, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome were all surprised to see familiar faces. (But Kyoko didn't know Mukuro)

The above mentioned people yelled out at the same time, "Tsuna and Mukuro?!"(Although Kyoko didn't yell out Mukuro's name)

The rest of the class was surprised that all four of the 'famous' people in their class knew them.

They introduced themselves, and then got assigned into their seats: Tsuna's seat were the same, and Mukuro's was next to Chrome's.

All pairs of eyes saw the transfer students in awe, but one pair of red eyes stared at them in a different thought.

Mukuro muttered something like, ugh, I hate the eyes watching me, then stood up then walked casually out of the classroom, surprising everyone in the room, except for Tsuna, who was deep asleep.

* * *

**-Time skip to lunch time-**

Tsuna was woken up by Kyoko, who had a piece of note in her hands, which Tsuna gladly took and read it.

I've made arrangements for you to explain the situation to your guardians; go up to the rooftop.  
-Reborn

Tsuna sighed, and then thanked Kyoko for waking her up.

* * *

**-Rooftop-**

Everyone was gathered there, and surprisingly, Hibari and Mukuro, too.  
But the Brunet didn't have a clue about the fact that someone followed her here, who this person was and why this person followed her.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**So how did you like it? Can you guess who the mysterious stalker was?**

**P.S. the stalker is one of Tsuna's pairings... and he's a real cutie~~! (well to me, he is)**

**Please Review! I found out that review was one of the life source of the many authors!**

**(oh, and I'll be calling Nana ,which is Tsuna's mum, Maman for the whole series)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey! Le writer is here! **

**Well am I happy to see a lot of guesses in the review section, and few of them were, actually, correct! Well done to you guys who guessed correctly.**

**And there will be another possible Tsuna's-future-groom will be making an appearance!**

**Well enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I see everyone is here," the infant popped out of the fire hydrant, making Tsuna wonder about how he made those hiding places throughout school, "Good, now let's start explaining things."

The guardians, except for Hibari and Mukuro, put on their confused look.

"What do you mean Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, clearly confused, "what do mean by explanations?"

"Yea, Gokudera's right," Yamamoto joined in, "what exactly are we talking about here?"

"Is it about Sawada EXTRMELY gone overseas for his studying?" Ryohei joined in, too, with an extreme confused face.

"Close, but not quiet." Tsuna spoke up, answering Chrome's question.

All eyes landed on the brunet. _What does she know about this?_ They all thought in confusion.

"Alright, I'll explain it all," Reborn spoke up, making everyone silent.

The infant explained everything to them; he started with Tsuna waking up as a girl, then going outside and meeting their guardians, whom had no idea who she really was, and their conversation with maman.

By the time Reborn was finished, all eyes landed on brunet, who was smiling nervously.

"Ju…" Gokudera broke the silence, "Juudaime! I should've noticed! I am a terrible right-hand man! I should be punished! Right now! I'm so terribly sorry for not noticing you!" Gokudera was on his knees, kneeling before the surprised brunet.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun, it's alright," Tsuna said, reassuring the bomber.

"Haha, Tsuna's right, Gokudera!" Yamamoto randomly joined in the conversation, reassuring Gokudera with the brunet.

"I EXTREMELY don't get it!" Ryohei suddenly burst out yelling, surprising everyone around him.

"Of course you don't, turf-top!" Gokudera and Ryohei started arguing with each other.

The argument went on for a while, when suddenly, the door to the rooftop creaked open, reviling the red-head boy standing behind it.

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna was surprised to see him, but greeted him cheerfully anyways, "since when were you there? From the start?"

The redhead nodded, walking out of the shadows.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you!" Tsuna hugged him.

Enma was surprised to suddenly have the brunet hugging him, and his face went bright red.

"U… um, Tsuna-kun?" Enma stuttered getting the words out, "c—could you let go of me? I'm kind of—"

Tsuna realized that she wasn't a boy anymore, and let go of him, "oh, sorry, Enma-kun! … Hm? Are you alright? Your face is bright red… do you have fever?"

The brunet asked the redhead with full of worry, "I—I'm alright, really," The redhead burnt up even more.

While they were doing the friendly talk, the boy guardians burnt in the flame of jealousy, except for Ryohei, who thought about Tsuna as a little brother/sister figure.

_That redhead bastard…_ the flame grew bigger, when Reborn noticed this and chuckled.

* * *

**-Time skip to end of school-**

"a-ano, Tsunahime-san…" a boy in her class approached her, "could you meet me in the gym after everyone's gone?"

"Sure!" Tsuna answered, very oblivious.

The boy looked happy, then hurried to the gym.

"Who was that, Juudaime?" Gokudera popped up after the boy was out of sight.

"I don't know, he just asked me if I could meet him at the gym," Tsuna answered, still very oblivious.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto, who just popped up, were surprised, and knew exactly what the boy was asking her for.

_Love confession…!_ Both boys thought, then exchanged looks to decide that they would follow Tsuna to the gym, without Tsuna knowing.

* * *

**-At the gym-**

"So, why did you call me out here for, um…" Tsuna asked, not remembering his name.

"My name is Hyuuga Aki," the boy looked terribly nervous, "I fell in love with you from the first sight! Please go out with me!"

"… eh…?" Tsuna looked confused, and soon panicked, because she never got confessed to before and she couldn't get the words out.

"Who's there?" a voice called out from behind the doors, and obviously, it was the prefect, who looked very annoyed by two facts. One: someone was crowding near him, and two: some random herbivore confessed to _his_ herbivore bride.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari ran towards the poor boy, who was knocked out unconscious soon, by Hibari.

"Hibari-san! I'm sorry for crowding!" Tsuna apologised on her knees, kneeling.

But when she was expected to be knocked out, she realised that Hibari just stared at her quietly.

"Hibari-san…?" Tsuna was about to ask the prefect about why he wasn't knocking her unconscious, when the prefect helped the Brunet up.

"Thank you, Hibari-san," Tsuna smiled brightly, which made the prefect blush by a tint.

"Don't ever accept confession from a herbivore like them." Hibari muttered, but Tsuna didn't hear the words.

* * *

**-Walking home from school-**

The walk was awfully quiet, since the brunet was thinking why the prefect helped her up instead of biting her to death, and the two boys were thinking different things.

They soon approached the four-way road where they split up and went their way.

When Tsuna was near her house, she saw a helicopter hovering above her house.

"Don't tell me…" Tsuna ran towards her house to see her father, sleeping on the deck.

_I knew it!_ Tsuna thought as she went into her house.

"Tsu-kun! Welcome home!" maman greeted her as she came in, "did you see your father?"

Tsuna thought, _yes, unfortunately…_ when she realized someone was behind her.

"Sawada-dono!" it was Basil, who popped out behind maman, "wow, so master was right, you are a beautiful lady!"

Tsuna blushed and thanked Basil for the compliment.

"Basil and I will be staying here for a while," Papa suddenly joined the conversation, appearing from behind Basil.

"'too-san!" for the first time in her life, she was actually happy to see her no-good dad. She hurried to hug him, which made everyone around surprised, "er… sorry. Did I hug you too hard?" she mumbled, awkwardly stepping back, realizing what she had done.

"Do, not at all, I was happy." Papa grinned happily and went back to take his nap.

* * *

**-After dinner-**

"So Basil-kun," Tsuna started the conversation, "how long are you and dad planning to stay here?"

Basil made a surprised face, "didn't you hear, Sawada-dono?" Tsuna tilted her head in curiosity, "we are staying here for at least a year."

Tsuna was stunned, hearing the news that no one ever told her about.

_Oh, I guess it's alright_, Tsuna thought, making a small smile.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**So...? Did you like the appearance of two new boys?**

**And yes, the 'stalker' was Enma, but he only followed her because she resembled Tsuna so much, nothing more.(or are there any more feelings behind it...? *chuckles*)**

**Enma: a- ano, writer-san...**

**LE ME: yes, my sweet lil' Enma?**

**Enma: w-why do I look like a creepy stalker from the beginning?!**

**LE ME: *thinking* I do not know.**

**Enma: what! wai-**

**(Pushes Enma aside to finish off)**

**Well, that's all folks! Please review! Thank you :)**

**P.S. Is it just me or did the A/N had deja vu...?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back!**

**If you haven't realized it already, the poll for who suits Tsuna the best is up! And Ryohei isn't one of the pairings because he's like a big brother kind of figure, instead of a pairing kind of character. And Lambo isn't one because he's too young.**

**Warning: there will be a lot of time skips in the front of the chapter**

* * *

After few weeks at school, Tsuna got used to the fact that she's popular with guys, (damn right she is) and got used to rejecting everyone who confessed to her.

Months have passed, now Tsuna was as popular as Kyoko, or may even be more popular than her.

It was now normal for her to be confessed twice or even thrice a week. Sometimes even the senpais confessed to her.

Another month have passed, it was now summer holidays for the exhausted students.

* * *

**-At the Sawada household-**

"Ugh…" the familiar brunet moaned in the heat in the living room, "is it even legal to be this hot?!" she started to blab some nonsense about how it's too hot.

The air conditioner was broken, and the new one was going to arrive in 3 or 4 more days.

An infant stood beside her, "dame-Tsuna," the brunet turned to the infant, breathing heavily in the deadly heat, "we're going on some vacation, NOW."

"REALLY, REBORN?!" everyone in the house had heard the words and ran into the living room.

"Of course I'm being serious," the infant answered in confidence, "pack your stuff now, everyone. I've invited some more people, got a mini-bus ready and I've even booked a hotel." Reborn smirked, "it's a five-star rated hotel near the beach."

Everyone cheered, even though it was scorching hot.

"Wait," the brunet stopped everyone when they were about to go and pack some stuff, "I don't have a proper swimsuit yet, I only have the boys' swim trunks."

"Don't worry about that, dame-Tsuna," Reborn reassured the brunet, "we're hitting the shops today and then we'll go tomorrow."

"Well, we better get started on out packing!" maman exclaimed, excited about their vacation to the beach.

Everyone agreed, then they all split into their rooms to start packing their stuff.

* * *

**-At the shops-**

Only the girls were at the shops, because well, you know how boys hate shopping and stuff…

So yeah, only Tsuna, Maman, Bianchi and I-pin was there.

"I-pin thirsty…" the Chinese kid mumbled, barely heard by maman.

"Shall we go have some juice then?" I-pin was happy to hear the words from Maman, and soon they left.

The one to break the silence was Tsuna, "so, what exactly are we getting here?"

"Clothes," Bianchi made an evil grin then forced the poor brunet into an adult clothing store.

The brunet was stunned to see such gorgeous clothes in the store, then hurried herself to look at some clothes.

"It's so pretty!" the brunet exclaimed, "Bianchi! I never knew such clothes existed! Such… such…"

"Fantastic clothes?" Bianchi ended the sentence for her, then smiling generously looking at the excited brunet.

The brunet spotted some familiar figures in the swimsuits section, then realized that they were Kyoko and Haru. She immediately guessed that they were preparing for the beach vacation as well.

The brunet decided to scare them by surprising them from behind.

The plan was a success; the faces of the girls were priceless.

"Tsuna! Don't scare us like that!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Haha, wari, wari," Tsuna realized that they were acting weird, "what's wrong? Are you guys still shocked?"

"Um… Tsuna-san…" Haru spoke up, "we heard about how you were changed to a girl just few days ago and…"

"Oh, that?" Tsuna made a small smile, "it's no big deal really, I'm sorry that I hadn't told you guys sooner."

"N—no, Tsuna-kun! That's not what we meant!" Kyoko looked uneasy, "how are you unaffected…? We were really shocked when Reborn-kun told us when he invited us to the beach vacation…"

"It's already been two months. It's no biggie; if the fact that I once was a boy makes you uneasy, just tell me."

"Tsuna…" they both ended up in a tear, crying softly in the brunet's arms, "but Tsuna-kun, your chest is really big compared to ours…"

"Eh?" Tsuna went red hearing those words from Haru, "Haru, what are you talking about? I—"

"We're girls, remember? We can talk about these kinds of stuff," Bianchi suddenly popped out of nowhere, surprising the girls.

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko put on a serious face, "if you can't get used to talks like these, you won't be able to get in the girls' changing rooms."

"Eh?! Where did that come from? But what about when we'll go to the beach and stuff?"

"Tsuna-san," now Haru was acting serious too, holding her laugh, "you need to throw away your past and be reborn as a total girl."

"I know, I know, I've heard that talk from my 'kaa-san, too. Seriously, what are you women thinking in your head?!" Tsuna asked.

They all thought about it quite seriously, then they all answered in unison, "only girls know that, and you'll soon get what we mean."

Tsuna sighed, and the girls giggled from Tsuna's reaction to their own little joke.

* * *

**-The next day morning-**

"Are we all here?" Reborn checked, looking at quiet a crowd they've gathered.

"I think so, Reborn, let's see, 'kaa-san, 'too-san, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Basil, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Hibari-san… wait, where's Hibari-san?" Tsuna wondered, looking around to see the prefect sitting on the bus, then continued counting, "Mukuro, Chrome, onee-san… oh, onee-san's not here from boxing practice, etto… let's see, Kyoko, Haru and Enma! Alright! Everyone's here, let's get on the bus!"

When everyone was getting on the bus, Tsuna was stopped by the infant, "dame-Tsuna, you'll be pulling the bus today, and when we get back."

"ehh-?! But Reborn, I want to relax today and enjoy the vacation!" Tsuna complained about it, "and besides, I'm wearing a dress today! I can't let the boys see the view inside my dress!"

"Hmm…" Reborn looked at the brunet, "then get changed into some shorts or something. Hurry up!"

Tsuna sighed, then got changed reluctantly, into a long orange top and a denim short.

The boys on the bus were disappointed to see her in a boring casual outfit, instead of the sky blue dress she was wearing.

"Reborn-kun, can we help her pull the bus? We think it's too hard for a girl to do it…" Basil and Enma said, looking at the poor brunet out the window, getting into HDWM.

"Alright, I guess it will be hard for her to do it single-handedly, go ahead," Reborn said, reading their minds and figuring out that they want to look good for the brunet.

The rest of the boys burnt in jealousy, imagining the two getting more points from the brunet then them. This made them determined to get more points from their precious brunet.

_Good, everything's going according to plan,_ Reborn thought, making an evil grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was oblivious to everything happening around her.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**So yeah, apparently Reborn is planning some evil stuff up his sleeve.**

**It's kinda obvious, isn't it? *chuckles***

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! How's it going?**

**Tomorrow is the last day of the school! I'm SO excited about the holiday!**

**BTW, I'm in Australia, so to any of you guys who are in other country and they still go to school/work, I'm sorry for you.**

**Please feel better with my newest chapter- chapter 9 is up!**

* * *

During their little flight (?) to the beach, the boys, even Hibari at the far back corner who didn't like crowding, looked like they had a question for Lambo but they all were chickened out to say it out loud.

"Arara, is something wrong, A-h-o-d-e-r-a?" Lambo sarcastically asked with a huge, confident grin on his face.

Now Gokudera was pissed. He had his vein pop and gave the cow child a good smack in the head.

"G—gotta hold it in…" the cow child was nearly in tears when Tsuna walked into the bus.

"Gokudera-kun! Don't bully Lambo!" she then comforted the cow child by giving him a nice hug.

The boys, even Enma and Basil who were watching while they pulled the bus forward, burnt in the flame of jealousy as they saw the cow child in the brunet's arms.

"dame-Tsuna," Reborn suddenly popped up, "what are you doing here? If you don't give me a reasonable answer, then I will forcefully push you out the vehicle."

"Hiee! I—I'm sorry Reborn! My HDWM ran out of time and Enma-kun and Basil-kun barely caught me when I was about to fall! And we're about to arrive, so I came to tell you to get your stuff ready…" Tsuna was terrified that Reborn would push her out of the flying vehicle, so terrified that her legs froze and she was nearly in her tears.

The infant stayed quiet, then helped the brunet stand up.

"Good response," Reborn smirked, "everyone aboard, get your stuff, we're nearly there."

**-At the hotel lobby-**

They went into the hotel, "we had 3 rooms booked in name of Sawada," Papa told the receptionist.

The receptionist handed them 3 keys; one room for 2 adults, another for 4 people, and the last room that can fit 7 people in.

"Wait," Tsuna suddenly realized, "if Bianchi, Chrome, Kyoko and Haru are in the room for 4 people, than I am…"

"With the boys," Reborn said, "sorry, I still wasn't used to the fact that you were turned into a girl, my mistake."

All the boys started to panic, while Tsuna just sighed and obliviously agreed to her using the same room as the boys.

"Just tell me how long we are going to stay here;" Tsuna said with another sigh, "I don't want to stay too long in a room full of idiots."

"It won't be too long; it's only a week," Reborn smirked, "if you're that worried, than how about having a soak in the water?"

"No thanks, I'll pass. I don't want to swim on the first day of my vacation," Tsuna sighed again, "but I will get changed from this sweaty clothes…"

The boys' ears heard their conversation, including the part where Tsuna said she'll be getting changed.

"… and I hope there are no-one trying to peep when I'm changing! I'll use my XX-burner on anyone that peeps!" Tsuna said, looking directly at the bunch of boys.

_Tch, she found out, _all boys thought the same, giving up on peeping; no one could survive Tsuna's XX-burner. She even destroyed Enma's black hole once, using the technique.

* * *

**-Few minutes later, at the beach-**

Tsuna was now wearing a sleeveless orange striped white dress and a wide-brimmed hat, which was enough for any boy to turn around and look at her dazzling beauty.

But any boy that dared to talk to her or hit on her was blocked by her trustful guardians, which scared them away, so that Tsuna could relax and enjoy.

Kyoko and Haru were having a water fight, Kyoko wearing Yellow two piece swimsuit and Haru wearing a pink one.

Chrome, who was wearing a indigo swimsuit, approached the brunet, sitting on the sand, "Bossu, aren't you going to join them?"

"Maybe, but not now, Chrome. Why don't you go ahead of me?" Tsuna said, encouraging her mist guardian to play in the water.

Tsuna watched as the mist guardian went and joined them to the water fight, when a pair of shadows approached the brunet.

"yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned his usual grin, ignoring Gokudera lecturing him how he should be more respectful to the Juudaime, "the kid asked you a favour… could you do it?"

Tsuna tilted her head in curiosity, "what is it?"

"well…" Gokudera held up a paper bag, Tsuna receiving the bag in curiosity, "Reborn-san asked you to put it on and have a soak in the water."

Tsuna opened it, and it had a set of orange bikini in it, instead of the two-piece swimsuit she had bought from the store yesterday.

Tsuna stood up to complain to Reborn, but both boys stopped her, "and he also added that we should make you wear it, even by forcing you into the changing room and leave you in there, until you got changed into it."

"What! That's unfair!" Tsuna exclaimed, and she saw the infant strolling near the sea.

She complained to him about how he shouldn't touch others' stuff, and how she didn't even like the bikini.

"Well what's done is done," Reborn smirked, "and besides, I know you like the swimsuit; you're just too embarrassed to wear it."

Deep inside, she agreed with the infant, he was right; she _was_ too embarrassed to wear it.

"Well…" Tsuna mumbled, "Yea, but… what about the size? Did you get the same size as the one I chose?"

"Don't worry about the size; I checked it through and through. Now go on and try it on," Bianchi joined the conversation and encouraged the brunet.

"Okay then… I'll be right back," Tsuna said as she left to get changed.

* * *

**-Few minutes later-**

She was back, with the above mentioned bikini on, but she wore a slightly see-through jacket on top with buttons undone.

All the boys around her turned to see her beauty, and they all thought the same thing; _what beauty!_

"Well? How do I look?" she asked nervously to her fellow guardians and the boys.

"Bossu… you look pretty…"

"Juudaime! You look absolutely stunning!"

"Wao…"

"Hmm… not bad, Vongola."

"Haha, you look amazing, Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun, you're really dazzling with beauty…"

"Sawada-dono, you really are beautiful!"

After all the compliments, Tsuna's face was now red of embarrassment.

_Everything's going according to plan…_ Reborn thought, looking at the brunet beauty surrounded by everyone.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Do any of you want to guess what all the boys wanted to ask Lambo at the start of the chapter? Of course, I Know the answer, but I will not tell you~~ Kufufu~~**

**Lambo: arara, they are too stupid so they need my help~~**

**Boys: *each of them hits Lambo in the head***

**Lambo: must... hold... it... in...**

**Le Tsuna suddenly appears!**

**Tsuna: *comforts Lambo* geez guys! Stop bullying poor Lambo!**

**Lambo in her arms: *sticks tongue out***

**Boys: _that annoying bastard..._**

**LE ME: NOW, NOW. Don't fight over Tsuna, guys!**

**All (except for Lambo): We- we're not!**

**LE ME: is that so... too bad...**

**Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Hey! I'm back!**

**I'm so truly very sorry to upload so late! I had few things popping up this week, and the last week, and the week before, and before I noticed it, the time flew by!**

**But anyways. Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The first day of the vacation passed with a blink of an eye, and it was already 11:00 PM, and everyone, except for Hibari who doesn't like crowding, was playing a game of cards in the spare room they were allowed to use.

"The kids are sound asleep already," Tsuna said, looking at the faces of sleeping children.

"Well then… we should continue this card game tomorrow, It's already 11," Kyoko looked at the clock.

"Do we have to go to sleep…?" Tsuna argued with a pout, "I don't wanna… it's so fun… and I was winning…"

Tsuna was right; she was winning by huge gap between the points.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned, "We're going to continue this tomorrow with the same point! Don't be disappointed, 'kay?"

"Do we have to continue with the same point? Kufufu…" Mukuro acted like he was fine, but actually he was really annoyed by the fact that he was losing.

"Of course we have to keep the points, Juudaime was winning!" Gokudera yelled at the pineapple with his vein popped.

"Go… Gokudera-kun… it's alright…" Tsuna sweat dropped, looking at the over-enthusiastic octopus head, "but Mukuro, we will continue with the same point tomorrow, no matter what you say. I'm going to win."

Tsuna and Mukuro's eyes sparked, making others sweat drop.

"Oi, Herbivores," Hibari appeared, slamming the door open, "you're noisy and crowding at the same time, it pisses me off."

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna's eyes shadowed, "get out of the room, please."

Everyone, including Reborn who was hiding behind the drawers, got a sudden chill from the strange aura the brunet was emitting.

Everyone went quiet, and Tsuna stood up and left the room, getting attention from everyone.

"Ja… Jaa, we should be going to our room, too," Yamamoto broke the awkward silence.

"Hahi! Yes!" Haru jolted and left the room with kids and Kyoko.

* * *

**-In the corridor-**

The boys soon caught up with the brunet, who was in a bad mood.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright?" Enma said with a concerned look, "Are you mad at Mukuro?"

The brunet stayed silent.

The boys exchanged looks, and decided that they would leave her alone for the time being.

* * *

**-The morning-**

They continued playing card game, but Tsuna still looked grumpy about something.

"Oi, Vongola," Mukuro broke the awkward silence, getting a death glare from Tsuna, "if you're still mad about me from last evening, tell me."

"I'm not," Tsuna answered rather harshly, making Mukuro's vein pop.

"Just tell me!" Mukuro was clearly not in a good meed, either.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Tsuna yelled with a blush, "I have my period!"

Everyone got stunned, including the prefect that just walked into the room.

Kyoko and Haru stood up, and pushed all the guys out of the room, followed by Chrome.

"W—wait! Juudai—" before Gokudera could even finish the word, they slammed the door shut.

Tsuna still looked kinda grumpy, probably from the stomach that she was getting from the period.

"Now, Tsuna-san," Haru started, "do you feel alright?"

"No… my stomach hurts." Tsuna answered, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Since when did you get it?" Kyoko asked, looking concerned.

"Right after the swim," the brunet answered, "and before the swimming, my stomach hurt, so I didn't want to swim…"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Bianchi…" Tsuna got up to the woman where she stopped to listen, "I… have a really bad stomach… can I go back to the room, and can you tell everyone that I left?"

Bianchi looked as if she remembered something really important, "Tsuna, listen carefully."

The brunet gulped at how serious she looked.

"I think that is… the symptom of your period." Tsuna was stunned.

"Period?! Wait, what is it even? Isn't it a disease that girls get every month or something?"

Bianchi sweat-dropped from how clueless the brunet looked.

Bianchi sighed, "okay, let's just skip the details… how do I explain this…?" Bianchi thought for a second, and brought Reborn and explained the situation.

"Oh, I see. So you want to explain what period is to dame-Tsuna?" Bianchi nodded, "simple. You'll be pouring out blood from your ass."

Tsuna was slowly going white due to the shock, and started to crumble into pieces, when Yamamoto came along, grinning like a fool as always.

"Whatcha guys doing?" he flung his arm around Tsuna, when he realised she was in pieces, "Tsuna, you alright? You look really pale."

Looking at how her rain guardian looked worried, she quickly responded, "of course I'm alright! I'm at my best state! You don't need to worry, Yamamoto!"

Looking at her with a doubt, he quickly responded, "I see," and soon joined the swimming bunch when they called for him.

"So," the infant gained her attention, "do you know what to do when you have your first 'period'?"

"Of course I don't! I didn't even know what it was from the start!" she hesitated and muttered, "and wouldn't it hurt if blood was pouring out?"

"Don't worry; it wouldn't hurt, but…" Bianchi saw the worried face of the brunet when she added the last word, and burst into laughter.

"W—what is it? Tell me! I—I'm scared! It doesn't hurt, right? Right?" the brunet was terrified and was going paler then she was before.

Bianchi finally calmed down and wiped her tears, "it wouldn't hurt, I promise. But it kinda feels really gross and muddy. For example, if you stand up, it feels like a friggin' Niagara falls, but with blood."

Tsuna looked in disbelief, "Niagara falls? Isn't that one of the big waterfalls in the world?"

"Correct," Reborn popped up again.

"Okay, enough with the chit-chats. I think we should be going before your _real_ period starts." Bianchi said, guiding Tsuna towards the hotel.

* * *

**-End of flashback-**

"… and Bianchi taught me about pads and stuff when we got in here," Tsuna ended, "but really, how do you girls survive through this? I mean… I feel like crouching up right now and dying in a hole."

"I…" Chrome muttered, "I don't get my periods because I don't have my organs… but it sounds really troublesome to have a period…"

All three girls stared at the eye-patched girl with pure jealousy.

_Lucky you…_ all girls thought in unison.

* * *

Outside the room, the boys were desperately trying to listen to their conversation, but they couldn't hear a thing from autside.

**To be cont...**

* * *

**So...? Did you like it?**

**Boys: Hey! No fair! How come we can't hear a thing?!**

**Girls: Well too bad, STALKERS/EAVESDROPPERS!**

**ME: Hey, hey, hey! Strictly no arguing/fighting in MY fanfiction!**

**Gokudera: Tch... Damned writer...**

**Yamamoto: Maa maa Gokudera, it's alright. Besides, what if she write something embarrassing when you go against her?**

**Me: Oh, Yamamoto, seems like you get the gist of what's going to happen when you go against me. *evil smirk* GOOD.**

**All: *chills in spine***

**Well that's that, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**P.S. If you still haven't participated in the poll, please do!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Why hello there!**

**Long time no see! (well it isn't exactly seeing, but anyways)**

**Sorry for the slow update! and I personally think that the chapter is quite short... I am really sorry. I just couldn't get myself to work of the fanfic before I saw the amazing works of other authors, and a thought suddenly popped into my head, saying,**

**I can't lose to them! I'm officially (well not official, just in the site) an author!**

**And I brainstormed until my brain was just like all dead and dried because I juiced all the juiciness out from it, and here it is! another brand-new chapter!**

**And I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Um…" Basil spoke up, well; more like whispered, in the middle of the eavesdropping, "Do pardon me, but what is this 'period' thing thou speak of?"

"Well isn't it obvious! It's—, "Gokudera stopped, "well… it's… what is it exactly?"

"Gokudera, I think Basil's not meaning it towards that, I think it's because he's not very good at Japanese."

"Nay. I do have an idea of sort of what this is in Italian, but I am not quite sure what this is. Perhaps it's an illness that young girls suffer once a month?"

"Kufufu… well, isn't this conversation getting interesting, but I thought that this 'period' thing was when all your blood changes colour into blue because of some kind of chemical reaction from the 'hormones'."

All (except for Hibari, who leaned against the wall in the hearing distance) stared at the pineapplehead with awe.

"Wow… you sounded really smart just then…"

"Thoroughly agreed."

"I didn't want to admit this, but you really sounded smart, pineapple."

"Wow, Mukuro-san, I didn't know that you were that smart…"

_Idiots…_ a certain infant wearing fedora thought, approaching them.

"Are you guys some kinda idiots?" just as Reborn was about to speak, a certain petit brunette had overheard the conversation from the idiots outside in the hallway and said the thought aloud, surprising both the group inside the room and outside.

Just as Reborn had missed the chance to appear and was about to retreat and come back another time, the same voice called out, "Reborn! You're there aren't you?! Explain to them what it is before they get the wrong impression because of idiotic pineapple, and don't think about retreating, I know you're there. My hyper intuition is quite useful, no?"

_Dang…_ Reborn thought, getting revealed by his student. _Since when did her hyper intuition improve to the point of sensing other people around her? Well, I guess she has improved quite a lot._

"Yes, yes I have," the same voice made the infant jump a bit as she saw through his mind, "did I guess your thought right?"

_Quiet surprisingly, yes, dame-Tsuna… _he thought again, making sure he got a hum as a response from the other side of the door.

"Reborn-san? Are you really there?" a curious bomber was already looking around to see if she was right about it, and surprisingly, she was.

"I told you so," The exact same voice was heard again from the other side of the door, "so what are you waiting for, Reborn? Aren't you going to tell them what period is and tell them off because of their stupid conversation?"

"I was about to, dame-Tsuna," he sounded quite annoyed, "and don't order me around. I may be an infant but I am still—"

"Yea, yea. The world's greatest hitman, right?" she smirked as she peeped outside to see her tutor's face.

The hitman hummed as he kicked her in the head but much to his surprise, she fluently dodged the attack and closed the door before any other attacks were thrown at her from her devil tutor.

"I am good at dodging now, no?" the boys outside could almost imagine the brunet grinning in satisfaction as they thought about how this was possible.

Reborn rolled his eyes as he heard chuckling and cleared his throat.

* * *

-Time skip-

"—and that's what period is," Reborn finished, looking quite satisfied of the looks of the boys they were giving him, because, well, to be honest, they looked comical, "and I have few more VERY important things NOT to do and to DO while a girl is on their time of the month."

Looking around again, he found that even the girls were listening to his lecture, now out of the room, and the girls looked very comical and dazed as well.

"This is the most important thing out of all things; never, EVER try to provoke them or to insult, or just piss them off in general."

"sensei, I have a question to ask," Basil put his hand up, as if he was actually in a classroom getting the lecture, "what would happen if we piss them off?"

"Weeeell," the infant mysteriously smirked, "you saw, before the lecture began how dame-Tsuna acted like a sadist? Well that's what happens. Basically you don't want to piss them off. Just don't."

The boys (and Chrome, who didn't know those things up until now) gulped so hard that it could be heard aloud.

"Another question, professor!" it was Enma this time, looking very enthusiastic with a notepad and a pen which he used to write down the details of the whole 'lecture' thing, "how do we not piss them off if they are so damned sensitive when they are on their time of the month?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at his selection of words, seeing he wouldn't normally use that kind of language.

"A damned good question, dame-Enma!" he stroked Leon as he sarcastically mocked his words, "Well I can guarantee that not pissing them off is one of the hardest things to do in the whole world, but there is always a way not to piss them off. You just don't go near them if you don't know what's happening, don't talk to them of you don't know what to talk about, and importantly don't interrupt them if you don't know what you're doing. And trust me, these things work all the time."

The girls (except for Chrome) nodded in agreement as the boys mentally (well for Enma, physically) made a note about the last explanation that Reborn gave them.

"And if there are no more questions, then my mini-but-not-so-mini lecture about the time of the month will conclude here. Ciao!"

With that, the Arcobaleno disappeared into thin air, leaving the dazed children behind.

"Well, you heard him, boys," a certain young brunet gained their attention, "if you don't want the sadistic me to come out and haunt you, you better get going."

With a warm but not so warm sadistic smile, she successfully drove them away from her.

* * *

-Outside, near the hotel the Vongola co. are staying in-

A voice was heard.

"—yes, I've successfully located them. It seems they are scattering apart, away from Decimo."

Silence fell, and noises could be heard from the mobile device.

"—hai… hai. I'll get on it right away."

The mobile was hung up, and few shadows were seen, approaching the hotel.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Yea... a cliffhanger, I think...**

**I an really not sure how to write a cliffhanger, so I just worked on it in my own personal style. (no parody intended)**

**Yea, so... who's curious about the mysterious (?) shadows?**

**Decimo Crews: Well we're not...**

**Me: Why not? it could be an enemy Famiglia, or even a new possible pairing! Who knows? Only me and my precious brainstorming notebook (and yes, I do own one) know about the people! *sticks out tongue* BLEEGH**

**The boys: * Twitches hearing the sentence 'a new possible pairing'***

**Me: Wait wait wait wait, boys, are you jealous?**

**Gokudera: Ha! of course not! why would I be jealous? pfft (note: he is very bad at acting)**

**Everyone except for Gokudera: _'Gokudera/Ahodera/Gokudera-kun/Herbivore... we can see through your horrible acting'_**

**Me: Oh well. Please ignore Gokudera's whining in the background, and please Review!**

**Gokudera: Who's whining?! I'm not whining! (insert Gokudera's whining in here for the next 10 mins.)**


	13. Chapter 12

I am so sorry that I am late ;-;

At one point, I was too busy with my school stuff and the next minute I'd forgotten all about this fanfic... which is just sad.

But no worries, my fabulous readers, I am now back and back in the game!

And right now, I am planning for the future chapters, and the lucky guy who will get Tsunahime all for himself! *que all the guys cheering*

Again, I am terribly sorry that I am late and let the chapter begin!

Please leave a review and hopefully, if you like the story, follow it/add it to your favourites, maybe? *wink**shot*

* * *

Few men wearing full mafia suits were at the Vongola hotel lobby. (Yea I just named the hotel so I don't call it the hotel Tsuna & co are staying in)

"E—excuse me sir, may I help you?" a nervous but a brave hotelkeeper asked timidly.

"Yes, have you seen this boy around? His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and about this tall." One of the men showed him a picture of a male-Tsunayoshi, which the hotelkeeper could recognise, but the only thing was, that the 'girl' he recognised wasn't a 'boy'.

"I—I am very truly sorry sir, but the boy you are looking for is not around here," the hotelkeeper continued before more questions were asked, "But I might have seen his relative, if that would help you."

The men whispered amongst themselves, then proceeded to call a number and had a short conversation with whoever's on the other line.

"Very well, could I please speak this relative of his?" a man, who was different from the last time, asked politely.

"Y—yes, err… just a moment, please." He then proceeded to walk to the front desk and typed few things, then handed them a note, with numbers on it.

"That is the room number she is staying at, and would you like a room or two?"

"Err… um, no, thank you. But thank you for the offer."

—Near the elevators—

The foresaid men were waiting for the elevators.

An elevator stopped at the lobby, revealing a certain brunette, looking very familiar.

The brunette noticed the men, and stared at them for a while.

She proceeded to blink a few times, "R—Romario-san?" she yelled out in a shocked voice.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-cha—WAIT WHAT?!" another familiar figure, this time a redhead, was shocked as much as the brunette and the men who stood there trying to make sense out of all these situation.

The first one to snap out of the daze was Romario, who quickly comprehended all of these, (I do not know how he did it but he did it anyway,) and grabbed by her wrists, "Sawada-san! What happened! You're—you're—"

"A girl, yes," another shadow stepped out of the elevator, revealing a small figure of an infant, "and I suppose you are here by orders of ninth and the pipsqueak, correct?"

"Hai, hai, right you are, Reborn-san. In fact, they both are very worried about their precious grandchild/little brother, though you should be addressed as a sister now, they even sent off a search team to find you all."

"They did that all for me…" Tsuna was quite touched and also felt very sorry for them all, "Reborn… do you think we could meet them some time or another?"

Reborn stopped, and thought for a second. It was a brief moment, but he had decided. "All right, then let's go meet that pipsqueak and ninth. Although we would have to cancel our little holiday here, it should be worth it."

Tsuna rejoiced, hugging Reborn very tightly and thanking him over and over.

Reborn, this time not rejecting the hug she was giving him, rolled his head around for a new plan, which involved many of the Vongola Famiglia.

"Oh, and we should also tell all the guys about this news as well." Emma suddenly popped into the conversation, reminding everyone about the others at the hotel, too.

The reactions of the crew were simply cliché. Gokudera just agreed with Tsuna/Reborns's idea, Yamamoto taking all these as a simple joke and getting told off by Gokudera about how his laugh is annoying, Hibari and Mukuro… well, they seemed like they would disagree, but soon obeyed Tsuna's idea, which made most of them quite surprised, and Basil was more than just happy to visit the ninth.

"Well, that was rather quick, wasn't it?" Kyoko mentioned as she packed her stuff along with Haru, Chrome and Tsuna.

"Yes, it sure was, it's only been… 3 days? I expected the trip to be longer… but going to Italy? That sounds really exciting-desu!" Haru exclaimed as she fantasised about the romantic sceneries in Italy.

"Um… Kyoko, Haru…" Tsuna started slowly, gaining both girls' attentions, "I am really sorry about this, but you guys can't come…" and she dropped her head, clearly showing that she is very sorry about it.

"Tsu-chan," both Kyoko and Haru moved closer, "don't be sorry about it. Besides, I think it's one of your business stuff that Reborn told us about, right?"

_Wait, Reborn's been telling them about mafia and Vongola famiglia?_

"… and I think I know how hard that job is. To go overseas and sew teddy bears' eyes on…" the both girls started to tear up, as Tsuna had no idea what they were talking about, she spotted Chrome, trying very hard to explain something to her. Seeing that she was trying to say something to her, Tsuna pulled both Kyoko and Haru into a hug. The hug made both girls surprised, but they were thinking that Tsuna needed some comfort and they hugged her back. Meanwhile, Tsuna, who had understood what Chrome has described, quickly grasped what Reborn has told them, and soon went into her acting mode.

"Guys…" she started tearing up as she let go of them both, "it's really hard… *sob* to… gather enough money for all our family to eat while only having a job of sewing teddy bear eyes… *sniffle*" _this should be more than enough… _she thought as she raised her head, only to find both girls near to their tears.

"Tsu-chan/Tsuna-san…" they were now crying, and they were nodding to each other, "don't worry about your family while you'll be gone! Leave them to us, we'll make sure that they are eating well and stay in a safe environment!"

_Huh…?_ Tsuna thought, _oh well. This might actually be better than to leave Okaa-san alone with only children, it should be better than nothing._ She than nodded, without saying anything.

"Alright, then it's settled!" Haru exclaimed, wiping her tears off her face, "we'll take good care of Nana-san and the children! No need to worry a thing about them!"

Tsuna only looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Her head was busy, but for some reason, she felt strangely calm.

To be continued...

* * *

And that was a short chapter!

You'll see the reason behind why Tsu-tsu is so calm, later in the fanfic. :D

Tsunahime: hey! now you're calling me by a weird nickname!

all the guys: *thinking the nickname is adorable and is blushing*

Author:*chuckles* well, I see _someone_ likes it.

Tsunahime: ...? *too oblivious of the others' feelings towards her*

Author: *sighs* well, that's it and please review!

Emma: a-and if you like the story, please follow it/add it to your favorites!

Tsunahime: we also accept the suggestions for how you would like the story to be like! PM me or just leave a review! thanks!

all the characters& the Author: *waves as the curtain closes*


End file.
